Back in Time
by Vladimir Popov
Summary: Danny goes to work but everything looks as if it belongs in the 70's. Five-0/Five-O crossover! Okay I was drunk when I wrote this...


**My adoptive parents like the original 5-0 and they made me watch it. This plot popped into my head after watching an episode ))))**

**I know the title sucks**

* * *

Something wasn't right. Looking around Iolani Palace's parking lot, Danny Williams saw it was filled with 1970's sedans, like the one that McGarrett had. Thinking that it was probably just a convention, he continued on with his day. But things continued just to get weirder. The lobby looked as if it was also from the seventies, completed with rotary dials on the phones. _Maybe it's go back to seventies day_, he thought, a small chuckle escaping.

Danny walked up the stairs leading to his office and stopped cold. Instead of seeing a modern office, he saw an office that looked as if it should belong in a James Bond film. There were three cubicles and an office with the name 'Steve McGarrett, Head of Five-O' attached to it. Across from the cubicles was a desk with a middle-aged woman talking on the phone. Seated on the desk was a name plate with the name 'Jenny Sheppard' on it.

Danny thought about the new arrangement but a possible answer eluded him. 'I give up!' he finally said smiling, hold his hands up in mock surrender, 'You win Steven. Why did you do this?'

Jenny put the phone down and looked up, a puzzled expression on her face, 'Danny are you okay?'

He was tempted to ask what McGarrett had done to the office but he decided it was best to talk to him face to face. 'I'm fine, don't worry about me.'

'Well you might want to put a blazer on but I don't think the boss will mind if you forget this one time. Just remember it for tomorrow.' said Jenny.

'Okay…' he replied, a little confused by the statement. McGarrett never required him to wear a blazer and if he did, he would tell him beforehand. Heck, he didn't even like him wearing a tie. Sure there was the odd time when an important meeting required one but today was not when of those odd times.

Seeing that Jenny was once again on the phone, he decided to talk to McGarrett about the new dress code and arrangement. He knocked on the door and heard someone say that he could go in. Slowly opening the door, he saw someone sitting behind the desk, his back facing him.

'How's it going Danno?' said the man that Danny assumed was his boss.

'Besides the fact that you changed the whole office layout and dress code without my consent, I'm pretty good, thank you!' yelled Danny, his arms flailing.

The man that he had assumed to be McGarrett turned around to face him. But instead of seeing his six foot unnaturally muscular partner, he saw a dark haired man with his hair combed to one side and a rose bud like hair style finishing it off. It wasn't his partner.

What was going on today? Was he sleeping? Was this all a dream? What if it wasn't? Thousands of questions flooded his head. He touched his forehead and staggered back; he was going to be sick. Somewhere in his mind he felt someone propping him up and asking if he was alright. The answer was simple; of course he wasn't alright.

* * *

'Mr Williams, can you hear me?' asked a voice.

Turning away from the voice, Danny tried to tune it out. He was tired and wanted to sleep.

'Mr Williams I need you to cooperate with me.'

Sighing, Danny did as he was told. 'Can't a man have a decent night's sleep these days?' he groaned. Opening his eyes, he did not know what to expect but seeing a middle-aged doctor looking at him made him jump.

'I couldn't find anything wrong with him but I would recommend keeping an eye on him.' said the doctor to somebody out of Danny's vision.

Getting up, he swung his legs over the bed and rubbed his face. 'What happened?'

'You collapsed in my office earlier this morning.' said the person the doctor had been talking to.

The events from the morning hit him like a wave. He shot his head up and looked around nervously. The dark haired man was standing at the door and the doctor was looking at what appeared to be some charts. 'Who are you?' he suddenly asked the dark haired man. He knew it probably seemed like a stupid question but it was something he needed to know.

The dark haired man straightened up, a worried expression pasted on his face. 'Danny it's me, Steve.'

'No, no, no, you're not Steve. Steve is my crazy ass partner who never dresses in a suit! So, who are you?!'

'Danny are you okay? Can you tell me what day it is.' asked the doctor who had used himself to separate Steve from Danny.

'I-it's…Wednesday, September 13.' Danny said as he tried to clear his head. Slowly he got up and walked towards the door.

'Where do you think you're going?' asked the doctor.

'Back to my apartment.' he answered not bothering to look at him.

* * *

The drive to Danny's apartment was quiet, a little too quiet. McGarrett tried to engage in small talk but the answers had always been a shrug. He observed that Danny was looking outside as if he hadn't seen the sky in years. After dropping his second-in-command, he drove back to headquarters. As he strode into the office, Chin Ho Kelly was on the phone leaving Kono Kalakaua to get up to ask about Danny.

'Boss, is he okay?'

'I don't know.' was the only answer he could give.

* * *

Danny grabbed a beer and flopped onto the couch. His apartment seemed bigger but he didn't really want to focus on that. Finding the controller he turned on the television and flipped to the New York Jet's game. Taking a giant gulp of bear, he tried to focus on the game but something was off. The majority of the players he did not recognise. The only name he recognised was _Joe Namath_.

Usually football would help him relax but today it was doing the exact opposite. Joe Namath had retired in 1977 so why was he playing? _Maybe it is go back to the seventies day, _he thought but actually taking it seriously this time.

Though he did not recognise any players he left it on but was vaguely aware of what was going on. After half an hour he got up and decided to phone Kono, maybe she could explain what was going on.

'Kono Kalakaua, Five-O.' said the voice on the other end. But like everything else it wasn't right. The voice was one of a man and his accent indicated he was Hawaiian. Danny immediately hung up the phone in shock. What was going on? He quickly downed the rest of the beer to numb the feelings.

'I need another beer.' he mumbled to himself as he walked over to the fridge.

* * *

**I just want to say I do not know anything about American football. To me the Jets are the Winnipeg Jets (hockey). Before I wrote this story, I didn't even know what the NFL was.**


End file.
